


The Lady and the Dragon Prince

by Oshun



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Challenge Response, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oshun/pseuds/Oshun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a response of a Throneland LJ community challenge.<br/>Prompt: Disney-fy Westeros! Put the characters in a Disney style tale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lady and the Dragon Prince

**Author's Note:**

> This would have to be Disney for grown-ups. Or maybe tragic Disney?

Once upon time in a far northern land of ice and snow, there was born a girl child named Lyanna, black of hair and fair of face. She grew up filled with life and laughter amidst the snowy landscape of the harsh north, riding with her brothers over frozen hill and dale, her cheeks burning and eyes flashing. But despite her apparent fierceness and determination, beating deep within her was a shy and maidenly heart, moved by dreams of a valiant prince, handsome and charming, who would sweep her off her feet. Together they would rule all of Westeros, founding a dynasty of Ice and Fire. In her sleeping and waking dreams, the strength of purpose of the Wolves of the north would be finally wedded to the fire and magic of the Dragons. But as all little girls must, she grew up. When she had all but pushed out of her mind such childish notions, she met him.

Handsome Prince Rhaegar, heir to the Iron Throne, with the legendary lilac eyes and the silver hair of the Targaryens, sat tall upon his noble steed and nodded to her from the tourney lists at Harrenhal. Her eyes met his and she lost her heart completely. Upon winning the tournament he crowned her with blue roses of winter, naming her his chosen Queen of Love and Beauty. But she knew by then that life was not a fairy tale peopled with gallant knights and fair ladies and overlaid with strong magic. Her prince had a wife and she was betrothed to another brave young lord who loved her well and would not easily release her. Yet, she had only one life to live and she could not repress her girlhood fantasy of the union of Ice and Fire. She wanted to clutch him to herself, to never let go of the prince of her dreams.

Rhaegar and Lyanna dwelt together in a tower that they named Joy for a brief dreamlike period during which it seemed to her that of those childhood longings had been fulfilled and anything was possible. But their idyll was not to last. Her betrothed would slay Prince Rhaegar in battle while she died giving birth to Rhaegar’s son. With her last breath, she begged of her steadfast brother Ned the promise that he would guard her tiny son’s dangerous secret, succor him and protect him from all harm.


End file.
